


Naughty or Nice

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: Christmas, First Time, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic decides he'd rather be naughty than nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty or Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2004.

Snow flew in all directions as Victor Mansfield shook his head vigorously as soon as he’d stepped inside the abandoned reservoir that served as the headquarters for the super-secret government agency known only as ‘The Agency’. When his straight, dark hair no longer looked prematurely salt-and-peppered, he straightened up, an expression of disgust on his face as he glanced over his shoulder at his partners, Mac Ramsey and Li Ann Tsei. "I _really_ want to retire to the tropics," he grumbled, green eyes scrunching shut as he sneezed. "Now would be good."

"And deprive me of listening to your charming soliloquies?" the Director chided as she appeared beside them, making all three agents jump. She usually made her appearances in the conference room where she briefed them, but Vic and Mac firmly believed that she jumped out at them in the hallways at infrequent intervals just to drive them crazy.

Vic eyed the slim redhead warily but didn’t reply, knowing that he had no hope of winning a battle of words with the Director.

"Yadda," Mac yawned. He was tired and not overly impressed with either Vic’s ‘soliloquy’ or the Director’s response. "Been trying to do that since I got suckered in, I mean _recruited_. Why are we here at," Mac looked at his watch, "five-fifteen?? You really are a sadist, aren’t you?" the young man moaned.

"Of course I am," the Director purred, lightly scraping her nails over Mac’s cheek. "I thought you knew that already."

Li Ann rolled her eyes. Vic and Mac would never learn to stop baiting their boss, so she had no sympathy for them.

"So why _are_ we here?" Vic cut in, trying to save Mac from his own folly, though he had no idea why.

"Christmas party," the Director announced cheerfully.

"At five-fifteen in the freakin’ morning?" Mac groaned, shuffling out of the Director’s grasp and conveniently placing himself behind Vic. "That’s not seasonal cheer; it’s torture!"

"Mac, _shut up_!" Li Ann finally hissed in his ear, smacking the back of her former lover’s head to make her point. "You’ll only make it worse."

"You want us to plan a Christmas party?" Vic ventured, trying not to imagine the results of mixing his country and western tastes with Li Ann’s elegance and Mac’s trendiness.

"Such a clever boy," the Director cooed, stroking a talon along Vic’s cheek. "It’s your turn to host this year, and after the debacle of a party we had last year thanks to Murphy and Camier, I expect _good results_. Oh, but it won’t just be the three of you planning," the redhead continued with terrifyingly good cheer. "Jackie and Dobrinsky are already hard at work. You, my three little dumplings, are late."

"Dobie? Why didn’t I let you shoot me, Vic?" Mac groaned, his head hitting the older man’s back as it fell forward in mock despair.

"Dream on," Vic retorted. "You’re not leaving me alone with Dobrinsky and two women, three if the Director keeps involving herself, to plan the party from hell. Misery loves company, Mac."

"Boys, boys, when will you learn that the more you hate it, the more I enjoy it?" the Director chided, leading them toward the meeting room with an arm through each of the men’s. Shaking her head, Li Ann followed behind, gritting her teeth as she imagined what Jackie was going to be like.

"You’re such an asshole," Mac muttered to Vic under his breath. Gritting his teeth as talons sank into the soft flesh of his underarm, Mac sucked it up and decided to go with the flow.

"So what’s the theme for this year’s little hootenanny?" he sighed. "’All I Want from Santa Is a Good Spanking?’ How about ‘Candy Cane Cages’ or, even better, ‘We Three Whipping Boys?’"

Behind the threesome, Li Ann rolled her eyes. "You know that if you keep making suggestions like that, she’ll take you up on one of them," she pointed out acerbically.

The Director smiled delightedly. "Very good, my dear."

"So how about a nice, traditional Christmas party?" Vic suggested, glancing down at the petite redhead between him and his partner. "You know, eggnog, carols, red velvet trimmed with ermine, a huge tree trimmed with fairy lights and glass angels and bows, mistletoe?"

The Director blinked slowly as she considered it. "It has been a very long time since anyone tried that," she mused. "And if anyone’s going to manage homey, it would be you, Victor."

The dark-haired man frowned, trying to decide if he’d just been insulted.

"Hey, Vic-tor, if you dress up as Santa, can I sit on your knee?" Mac chortled in amusement. Of course, that wasn’t exactly what he’d want to sit on, but it was so damned close it wasn’t funny, Mac thought to himself. Not that the Director would say no if he did actually suggest what he was thinking...

Mac shuddered at the sudden mental images and made a note to scour out his brain with steel wool at the earliest possible free moment he had.

Vic imagined Mac sitting on his lap, preferably with both of them naked, and he couldn’t speak, instead swallowing hard and praying no one had noticed his pants getting tighter.

"I do believe Mr. Ramsey is offering to be your elf, Victor," the Director observed with amusement.

"Hey. HEY! I am so not doing short shorts and pointed shoes with bells on. Forget it; I’d rather do Dobrinsky’s septic tank again!" Mac protested vehemently.

Li Ann snickered as she pictured Mac in that costume, and as the Director pushed open the door to the meeting room, they met Dobrinsky’s wide grin.

"So, offering to help me out again, are you, Ace?" he asked.

Mac gaped at the black man then glared daggers at both Li Ann and the Director. "I don’t do elf costumes. Early childhood trauma," he said firmly, not answering Dobrinsky’s question while refusing the costume again as well.

"Why can’t Li Ann and Jackie dress up like those Mrs. Claus types?"

Jackie shrugged. "I don’t have a problem with that."

Li Ann sighed but nodded. "It’s just for one night, and it is in keeping with the season."

"How did I get elected Santa?" Vic demanded, unconsciously sucking in his already flat belly.

"Because you’re the oldest?" Mac replied sweetly, grateful that the Director was still between him and Vic.

"Now, now, children, each Mrs. needs a Mr. You’ll both wear Santa suits. I’m sure that many of our agents and staff will want to sit on a knee and whisper what they want for Christmas in your ear. I know I will," the Director smirked.

Vic exchanged a look of horror with Mac. But he knew that there was no changing the Director’s mind once she’d made it up, so he decided that all he could do was spread the misery. "What about Dobrinsky? Shouldn’t he be a Santa too?"

"Oh no, he’s just here to supervise you four and give you... motivation. I have a massage scheduled. Now be good little agents and play nice," the Director purred, pinching Mac’s ass and patting Vic’s before she left. "Ta ta, children."

Mac watched the door swing closed behind the redhead and rubbed his sore cheek unobtrusively. "She really needs to get declawed," he groused to no one in particular.

"Don’t insult cats," Vic muttered as he sank into his seat. "So, looks like we have some shopping to do. Who gets what?"

"Well, we certainly don’t trust either of you to get the tree," Jackie scoffed. "And we’ll need Dobie to help us carry it, so that leaves you two guys to get the costumes and decorations." The blonde smiled sweetly.

Vic gaped. "You want me and Mac to get everything else?!"

"Hey, you’re the one who’s born to shop," Mac piped in. "You wanna explain to _her_ why we were left to get the decorations? I mean, hey, you want us to buy them, we will, but I’ve never decorated for Christmas, and Vic... His nickname is Moose, and he likes to wear plaid. Enough said."

Li Ann’s eyes narrowed, and she looked like she wanted to chew them both a new one but... "He’s right; if we leave them to buy the decorations, they’ll go to Walmart and pick up the cheesiest stuff they can find just because we’ve left them alone. You take Dobrinsky and get the decorations; I’ll get the tree, and I’ll just find my own help. _They_ can get the costumes. And decorate when you bring your goodies back. Sound good to you, Jackie?"

The blonde nodded even as Vic grumbled, "Hey! There’s nothing wrong with plaid!" He glared at Mac. "Fine, but we are _not_ getting some disco Santa costume. Normal costumes."

"We’re counting on you to make sure that they are, Vic," Li Ann agreed, giving Mac a warning glare.

Mac returned the glare with ease. As if he would stoop to wearing something so... tacky. _He_ had style, at least. "PMSing much, Li Ann?" he smiled sweetly as he headed towards the exit.

"At least _I_ have style, and Dobrinsky does too, though I’m loath to admit it sometimes. The rest of you wouldn’t know good taste if it bit you on the ass!"

And with that he was out the door and heading to his car.

"The Director would make you fill out forms for a year if you shoot him, Li Ann," Vic warned before hastily following Mac. Although he would never admit it to Mac, he’d come to realize that he’d had a lucky escape when the younger man’s return had made Li Ann call off their wedding. She was damn near as scary as the Director at times!

He stopped next to Mac’s car, frowning. "Are we going to be able to fit six costumes in this matchbox car of yours? Maybe we should take my truck."

Mac sighed. Vic was actually right for once. "How about you follow me to my condo, and then we drop my car off and go from there?" he suggested. "You can give me a ride home after we finish decorating."

Vic shrugged. "Okay. Though if I keep giving everyone a ride, I’m going to get a meter for my truck!" He shook his head as he turned toward his truck, parked a few spaces away. Once inside, he turned the radio on and cranked up the volume, smirking evilly as he thought about Mac’s reaction to the country station when he got into the truck.

~*~

Mac glared balefully at Vic as his ears were assaulted by that hideous country twang. Oh, Victor was going to _pay_! In fact... the moment that Vic had pulled into the parking spot, Mac was out the door and heading into the costume shop, not even waiting for the older man to finish putting it into park.

When Vic finally managed to saunter in, Mac grinned a truly nasty smirk. "There he is, girls, our Santa suit model. Try not to break him before I pick out the costumes, okay? But remember, we need to inspect _every_ costume, so don’t let him skip trying any on."

Green eyes widening, Vic gaped at his so-called partner in disbelief. He could see the sunny smiles on the two shop assistant’s faces, which kept him from simply pulling out his gun and shooting Mac. Then he smiled slowly. "But since you’ll be wearing one of the suits for the party, we need to make sure it fits you properly. So you’ll have to try them all on too."

"Oh, you didn’t say that you’d both be wearing the costumes, Mac," one blonde girl who couldn’t have been more than nineteen gushed. "Your friend is right; you’ll both have to try them on."

"Didn’t I tell you? I’ve pre-booked mine," Mac chortled gleefully. "I’d planned on wearing it for... never mind."

Vic glared. "I think we’re supposed to wear the same style. So maybe I should just try on whatever you picked for yourself, and we’ll see if there’s one that fits me."

"Sorry, ladies, but the killjoy here doesn’t want to give you a show. How very Scrooge-like of him," Mac sighed. "But he always was a little... tight," the younger man explained. "My suit’s reserved under Ramsey, Mac Ramsey."

"Oh, you’re the one going out with Gabrielle tomorrow night," one of the girls squealed as she checked him out. "Damn, she always gets the good ones."

Vic rolled his eyes. "We’ll need the suits for the two of us and two Mrs. Claus suits as well. I have the measurements for the ladies as well. Do you have what we need?" he asked a bit acidly as he watched the two girls practically drape themselves over Mac.

"Umm, yeah sure," one of the girls replied distractedly, and then smiled what she thought was a beguiling smile at Mac. "Are you sure we can’t get you to try your Santa suit on one more time, just for us? I’d love to see you in it.

Mac grinned and then turned to Vic with a leer. "Well we’ve got the time; the girls won’t be back at work for a few more hours. Sure, why not?"

Vic frowned repressively. "Neither of your last names would happen to be Rivers, would it?"

"No," they replied in unison. "Why?"

"Jealous much, Vic-tor?" Mac smirked. "Lead the way to the changing room, ladies. Oh, and you may want to be on hand; I may need some help... adjusting things."

"Do you really need someone else trying to kill you?" Vic retorted quietly enough that the girls couldn’t hear him. "Try not to get engaged or shot in the next couple of hours."

"Excuse me? You’ve had about as much luck as I have when it comes to women. Hello, Ivy and Gloria?"

"Neither of whom tried to turn me into a mushroom cloud!"

Listening to the sound of squabbling behind them even if she couldn’t make out the words, the blonde pulled a face. "Why are the cute ones always gay?" she grumbled under her breath to her coworker.

"Hey, she wasn’t really trying to kill me; she loved me, damnit! You were just jealous!" Mac groused.

"Jealous? Ha! At least _my_ fiancee never tried to kill me!"

"No, she just dumped your sorry ass when I came back into the picture," Mac shot back.

"Because you drove her so crazy she turned off men entirely! Hell, she’s probably sleeping with the Director now!"

"Vic, man, that’s... kinda hot actually," Mac confessed, his mind already running through scenarios. "It would explain why I haven’t woken up in the middle of the night being clawed lately."

Vic met Mac’s eyes with an identical heated expression. "Yeah, I know. Li Ann’s so tall, and the Director’s so small, different coloring... they’d look amazing together. Way better than a cage fight."

"Yeah, like fire and ice... it’s be a toss up as to who’d top. I mean Li Ann was pretty damned pushy in bed, and the Director is like... well, the woman part owns Caligula."

Vic shuddered at the reminder of just what the Director was like, but the question caught his imagination. "I dunno, I can’t see the Director bottoming. She’s too dom. Hell, I bet she has a collection of strap-ons."

"Oh man, don’t say things like that when I can’t do anything about... anything," Mac groaned as he felt himself throb at the thought. "Fuck, the Director fucking Li Ann with a strap-on. God _damn_!"

Vic nodded vigorously. "Hot!" He groaned as he tried to adjust himself discreetly, his jeans much too tight at the moment.

"Oh yeah," Mac agreed and used his hands to discreetly cover the bulge in his trousers. "Umm, I’m gonna... go to a change room. Be right back," the younger man mumbled, knowing that Vic would figure out what he was doing. Not that it would have stopped Mac, he was in desperate need.

"Want some help with that?" Vic offered an instant before his green eyes widened in horror as he realized he’d actually said that out loud. "Shit!"

"Why, Vic, I didn’t know you batted for the same team as well as the opposing. Very versatile, aren’t you?" Mac smirked. "Admittedly I _am_ gorgeous, so I can understand the offer, but why did you take so long to make it?"

And with that enigmatic comment Mac moved as quickly as he could, given his current state, to the back of the store where the dressing rooms were.

"’Gorgeous’? You are _so_ full of yourself!" Vic chased after Mac, intent on setting him straight.

The two girls, ignored by the men, rolled their eyes at each other and went to get Mac’s costume and find a matching one likely to fit the dark-haired man who hadn’t introduced himself.

"Jealous much, Vic-tor?" Mac teased as he made his way to the very last cubicle and, checking for surveillance, stepped inside. Mac quickly made short work of his pants and briefs and sighed as his hand wrapped around his distended cock, grateful for the pressure that made him feel oh-so-good.

Vic pushed the door open, still talking, and stopped dead at the sight that met his eyes. "Jeez! In a changing room? Don’t you have any self-control?"

"What the hell did you think I came back here for? To listen to poetry?" Mac snorted. "If you’re gonna come in, then come in and shut the door; otherwise, fuck off. I’m dyin’ here!"

Vic hesitated in the doorway for a moment before stepping all the way inside and closing the door behind him. "This is a mistake," he murmured half under his breath, but he couldn’t force himself to leave or even to look away from Mac’s hand lazily stroking his cock. And it was even bigger than Vic had imagined.

"And you’re such a good boy that you always do the right thing and avoid mistakes, don’t you, Vic?" Mac purred, leaning against the back wall and stroking his cock firmly while he watched the older man with hooded, hungry eyes. "You’re the Director’s good son, always doing things by the book. Don’t you ever get bored?"

Vic sank to his knees in front of Mac, lust-darkened green eyes rising to meet the other man’s. "I suppose you have a better idea of what I should do?"

"Breaking a few rules never hurt anyone, within reason, of course," Mac groaned, his eyes half closing as he felt a spike in the need coursing through his veins. Vic looked so damn hot on his knees in front of Mac that it was a wonder the younger man didn’t come on the spot.

Seeing the lust on Mac’s face made Vic smile slowly, and he leaned forward to swipe his tongue over the smooth tip so close to him. He inhaled the scent of Mac’s arousal and tasted it, and he knew he wanted more.

"Fuck," Mac groaned, his head hitting the rear wall of the dressing room while his hands came up to bury themselves in Vic’s hair. "Anyone tell you that people don’t like a cocktease, Mansfield? Stop fucking around and suck me."

"You seem to be confused about who’s in charge here. Shut up, Mac." Vic licked him again, his shoulders between Mac’s thighs keeping the younger man spread open for him. He inhaled deeply, a smile curving his lips, and he closed his lips over the head, suckling hungrily.

"Excuse me? Who died and put you in char—Oh fuck!" Mac groaned, head banging against the wall and fingers tightening around Vic’s head.

The dark green eyes, gleaming smugly, rose to watch Mac’s face, and Vic wondered why he’d waited so long to do this. With his brown curls pressed against the wall, his amber silk shirt open to show the sharply defined muscles of his chest, and his dark brown slacks tangled around his ankles, Mac looked utterly debauched—and completely edible.

The musky taste of Mac filled his mouth, the scent of him was all that Vic could smell, the lightly furred thighs felt perfect beneath his fingertips, and Mac’s sounds of pleasure reverberated in Vic’s ears. Vic hummed his delight as he slowly slid his lips lower, taking more and more of Mac into his mouth.

"Bastard, such a goddamned bastard," Mac muttered, head thrashing as Vic’s mouth did raunchy things to his cock. Mac’s fingers tightened around the older man’s skull, not sure if he wanted to pull Vic off or pull him closer. "Are you fucking trying to kill me or what?"

Vic thought about pulling off to answer, but he reminded himself that Mac had a gun and would probably shoot him if he did. Instead he slid lower until his nose was nudging the curls at the base of Mac’s cock, and he swallowed hard, feeling his throat muscles work against the head. At the same time, he raised a hand to Mac’s face, fingers tracing Mac’s lips before slipping inside the panting mouth.

Mac managed a muffled curse around the fingers he hungrily licked and sucked on even as he continued to glare down at Vic. What the fuck was he doing, Mac wondered to himself, letting Vic walk all over him like this? Admittedly, it was the best damned blow job he’d had in... a very long time... But still, Mac wasn’t the submissive type by any stretch of the imagination, and yet here he was, letting Vic steamroll all over him.

"I repeat, Mansfield, who died and made you top?" Mac finally growled when Vic’s fingers popped out of his mouth, wet and glistening with Mac’s saliva.

Vic smirked up at him as best he could with his lips stretched around Mac’s cock. His wet fingers slid between Mac’s cheeks to nudge at his hole, and he hummed his pleasure when he felt Mac twitch, the ring of muscle spasming at his touch.

"Hey. _HEY_ , what the hell do you think you’re doing? I’m not that kinda guy; I don’t suck and fuck without even a first date, you know," Mac protested feebly.

Vic’s mouth pulled off Mac’s gleaming erection even as his fingers pushed inside. "Fine, I’ll buy you dinner later," he offered, crooking his fingers.

"Like hell, or at least I’m picking the fu-fucking restaurant. I so don’t eat at greasy spoons. Oh God! Jesus, I haven’t done this since I moved here, so you’d damned well better be careful!"

"I can get you letters of recommendation if you like," Vic retorted, straightening up on his knees and leaning forward to kiss Mac to shut him up while continuing to work his fingers.

"Bastard," Mac growled. "You’re making it really easy to tell you to get your fingers out of my ass and fuck off," he threatened.

"Actually, I’d rather fuck you, but unless you have anything...?" Vic trailed off hopefully, aching to get inside Mac but not wanting to hurt him.

Mac snorted. "Yeah, right, I always bring lube and rubbers with me when I go shopping for Santa suits," the younger man retorted derisively. "What kind of a perv do you think I am, Victor?"

"It was more wishful thinking," Vic sighed. "Looks like you’re going to get that date before the fucking after all, damnit."

"Poor baby, you’re so deprived," Mac grinned before looking from Vic’s mouth to his cock. "And weren’t you in the middle of something here?"

"Another pushy bottom," Vic sighed, but his eyes were laughing. He sank back down to sit on his heels again, lapping at Mac’s cock like a kitten with a saucer of cream.

"And who was the last—oh yeah, right there—pushy bottom you had, Vic?" Mac moaned, head lolling back to thump quietly against the wall again, letting the sensations back wash over him. Damn, Mansfield was one helluva cocksucker, no doubt about that.

Vic raised his head. "A gentleman never kisses and tells." He swallowed Mac down again, intent on making him come harder than he ever had before.

"Who mistakenly called you a gentle—oh Jesus _fuck_!--a gentleman, Mansfield?" Mac groaned, fingers threading through Vic’s hair once again and tightening almost painfully as his balls began to tighten, signaling his impending orgasm.

Vic snickered, knowing exactly how that was going to feel to Mac, and bobbed his head up and down, letting Mac’s cock slide into his throat each time.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh Jesus fuck," Mac began to mutter, thumping his head to punctuate each statement. Releasing Vic’s head, Mac slid one hand up his own chest and began to pinch and twist hard on a nipple, the other hand going up to shove a couple of knuckles into his mouth in an effort to stifle the urge to scream that was building in his lungs.

Sensing how close Mac was, Vic raised his free hand to cup Mac’s balls, rolling them in the palm while his fingertips rubbed the sensitive gland inside him.

The fingers massaging his prostate was all it took to send Mac shooting into Vic’s mouth, his shout coming out a stifled gurgle around his fingers as his hips snapped back and forth and his whole body shook with release.

" _Fuck_ ," he breathed succinctly when he could at last talk without bringing the whole store back to investigate just what was going on in the dressing room, his voice hoarse from holding back.

"That’s gonna come later tonight," Vic promised huskily, pushing himself up to his knees so he could kiss Mac again.

The press of Vic’s mouth to his effectively stopped Mac’s immediate smart-ass comeback, and the younger man found that he didn’t really mind. Instead he concentrated on returning the oral caress, tasting himself in Vic’s mouth and strangely enjoying it. "Pretty damned sure of yourself," Mac smirked when his mouth was freed at last. "Care to share your reasons why?"

"Because you want me as much as I want you," Vic replied simply, tired of dancing around the subject. If they examined their motivations, he thought that they’d find it had been a long time since Li Ann has been the real bone of contention between them. Pure physical attraction lay at the root of their interactions, and it was time they admitted it and did something about it.

"Pretty damned sure of yourself, aren’t you?" Mac replied, not quite willing to admit what he knew to be the truth. Admittedly the sexual tension between them had been building for a long time to the point where even the _Director_ had commented to him once not too long ago that he might as well just give in and admit to Vic that he wanted the man. Vic had thankfully not been present for that particular conversation. The Director had merely raised an eyebrow at his over the top denials and made a snide comment that "the boytoy doth protest too much."

But Mac had never been comfortable with his bisexuality. Oh, he knew he was, but when you grew up in the family that he had, that sort of thing became a liability, so you learned to keep quiet about it. However, Mansfield was not Tong, and he was so fucking noble that it made Mac a little queasy at times, so there really wasn’t an issue that way. It was just... well, they’d been sniping at each other for so long it had become second nature to Mac, and change of that magnitude made him a little uneasy.

"Sometimes," Vic admitted easily. He knew it would be a while before Mac stopped fighting, but now that they’d given in once, it would get easier for both of them.

"Yeah, well," Mac mumbled, a slight blush staining his cheeks. "Sometimes you got reason to be."

"A compliment?" Vic grinned as he stood up, stretching. He was still hard, but he would wait until that night when he could have exactly what he wanted. Which was everything.

"Yeah, well, don’t get used to it. It’s not gonna happen all that often," Mac replied, buttoning his shirt again and tucking himself back into his jockeys before doing up his trousers. "I’m lousy at them. So, what sorta cover are we gonna use to get out of here?"

"None at all. It’s not the Director out there, you know. They’re not going to ask questions," Vic pointed out. "We’ll just get the costumes, get them back to the Agency, decorate the place, and go have dinner. The only real question is whose place we end up at."

"You still wanna decorate?" Mac asked in disbelief. "Okay, but we’re in and out, and we lock the door so the girls don’t come in to ‘give us a hand’ with their advice. If they do, we’ll never get out of there!"

"Of course I don’t _want_ to decorate," Vic retorted, "but do you really want the Director and Li Ann, not to mention Jackie and Dobrinsky, after us?" He shuddered. "I want to have something left to fuck you with."

"Good point. They’d all try and take a chunk, wouldn’t they?" Mac winced.

Vic nodded vigorously. "So we’ll do our assigned tasks, and then we make a break for it."

"And pray that no one sneaks up on us. Which leads me to the next question. Do we want anyone to find out?"

"I wasn’t planning to sneak around as if I was ashamed of what we’re doing if that’s what you mean," Vic replied. "And I don’t share," he added fiercely. "So if you have a problem with that, say so now."

"Share? Hey, the only one you gotta worry about is the Director. She’s the only one who sneaks into my bedroom at night. And if you want to take her on, let me know. I’ll sell tickets."

Vic shuddered. "No thanks. I just meant no more marriage proposals to terrorists ‘til we see where this goes."

"Yeah, well, no saving the ‘wounded doves’ from your past either. Or falling for mob bosses’ daughters. You’re not one to be pointing fingers, Mansfield. You’re not exactly sainted yourself," Mac groused.

"Okay, okay, I wasn’t trying to point fingers. I just wanted to let you know that I don’t do the fuck buddies thing. It’s not me. I’m not declaring undying love or anything, but if I’m with someone, I’m with him. Or her, as the case may be."

"You know it’s going to drive me crazy trying to figure out who this mystery guy is that you keep teasing me about. I swear if it’s one of the Cleaners or Nathan, you are never getting anywhere near my ass."

"That’s sick!" Vic pulled a face and made gagging noises. "I’d rather fuck the Director! I did have a life before the Agency, you know."

"Oh man, you slept with a _cop_? How low can you sink, Mansfield!" Mac bemoaned dramatically. "Gah, I think I’m gonna be sick."

"You just got sucked off by an ex-cop," Vic pointed out.

" _Ex_ being the operative adjective. I _do_ have my standards, after all," Mac sniffed as he opened the dressing room door and headed to the front for the suits.

Vic rolled his eyes behind Mac’s back but decided that it would be easier in the long run to let Mac have the last word this time.

~*~

Mac looked around the office a little nervously. Vic was stringing the last of the snowflakes from the overhead rafters, and then they would be done, the normally sterile and tomblike room now transformed into a veritable winter wonderland. Which meant the decorating part of the evening was over. Which meant that very soon he’d officially be on a _date_ with Victor Mansfield.

What the fuck was he doing? Was he out of his mind? Mac’s mind raced in circles. There was no denying he was attracted to the older, handsome and—though Mac was loathe to admit it—authoritative man. He had been from the beginning, but for the longest time they’d had a common bone of contention, namely Li Ann. The bone was now buried, and Mac was left without a means of plausible deniability.

So he was hot for Vic. The man was something to look at, dark brown hair, gorgeous green eyes, a body like Atlas... Mac’s eyes closed, and he shuddered in arousal. All that aside, he and Vic were polar opposites. Vic was law abiding, noble, honest, protective, ‘large and in charge’ and dependable. Mac was irresponsible, irreverent, sarcastic, in it for himself, a rule breaker, a risk taker, as undependable as they got and a five star brat to boot. What the hell was he thinking?

That was the problem; he wasn’t thinking. Then again it had never been his strong suit; Li Ann had been the brains, Michael the muscle, and he’d been the eye candy with a terrifying array of illegal skills. But Vic, he deserved more, and he wanted it too. The other man was all about setting up house, getting comfy and cozy, putting down roots and growing old together. Mac was barely out of his adolescence despite his physical years. Were they making the biggest mistake of their lives?

Opening his eyes, Mac came eyes to butt with the glory that was Victor Mansfield’s posterior as the other man came down the ladder, and his higher functions were told to shut the hell up by his libido, but it didn’t get rid of the ball of nervous energy that had taken up residence in his gut.

"Are you going to take a bite out of my ass?" Vic asked with amusement as he peered over his shoulder at the younger man. He’d asked Mac twice to pass him some tape, and when he hadn’t gotten a response, he’d looked down to find Mac practically drooling on him. Not that he minded.

"What?" Mac mumbled and then looked up at Vic’s face and flushed slightly. "You’re so funny, Mansfield, hah! You slay me," the younger man growled, fighting the urge to whip the tape as hard as he could at the very thing he’d been ogling. Would serve the asshole right if he couldn’t sit on it.

Vic snickered as he went back up the ladder to fix a sagging bit of streamer, then stepped down and nodded with satisfaction. "All done. I’m sure Li Ann’ll find something we missed, but screw it. I think it looks good."

He slid an arm around Mac’s waist and drew him toward the door. "Dinner now. Decided where you want to go?"

"You expect me to _think_ after shaking that ass in my face for the past hour?" Mac asked in disbelief. "Just for that, I want sashimi, damnit!"

Vic shuddered and shook his head. "How ‘bout something we _both_ can eat?" he suggested. "Steak? Seafood? Someplace North American?" he practically begged.

"Chinatown, Peking duck, and I’ll even let you order something without a head still attached to it," Mac countered gleefully.

Vic groaned but it was a reasonable compromise. "Tomorrow we have steak," he warned direly.

"God, you’re going to make me do the compromise thing, aren’t you?" Mac groaned. "I foresee food wars ahead, somehow. Well, at least it’s not bison or anything weird like that."

"There will be the first time you try to make me eat eels!"

"Hey, I’ll have you know that unagi is a delicacy in Japan," Mac replied sotto voce. "And very good with a little wasabi and soy sauce."

Grinning maniacally at the sound of retching, Mac sauntered out of the room just as the girls and Dobrinsky were heading in. "Have fun decking the halls and fa-la-la-ing. Vic’s taking me on a date," he informed them, waggling his eyebrows and leaving a collective look of disbelief in his wake.

Vic made sure not to glance back as he followed Mac out, not wanting to deal with the reactions to Mac’s little revelation. He could hear Jackie exclaiming, "Did he say a _date_?!" and he snickered.

"You enjoyed that, didn’t you?" he challenged, grinning at Mac. If the ex-thief’s intent had been to drive him away, he was going to find out that it took a lot more than that when Vic wanted something. And he wanted Mac.

Besides, it had been funny.

"Yeah," Mac replied, looking like a cat that had just eaten the canary and then washed it down with cream. "Guess what topic of conversation is going to dominate the party tomorrow night," he all but purred as he slid into the passenger seat of the truck.

"And we’re stopping at my place to change vehicles. No way I’m gonna be seen in Chinatown in a truck. I do have my standards, you know."

"Poor baby, having to slum with me." Vic rolled his eyes. "I think you’d survive, but since I don’t want to traumatize you, fine, we can get your car. But we go back to my place. The Director has a habit of showing up at yours, and I really don’t think we need a third tonight."

"Why, Victor, the hidden depths of depravity that I’m getting to see tonight. Who’d have thought you’d be such a kink monster? Public sex and now exhibitionism? But if you’re wanting complete privacy, I think we’d better get a hotel room. You know she’s got all of our apartments bugged, right?"

"First of all, I said I _didn’t_ want a third, so that’s the opposite of exhibitionism. Secondly, going to a hotel would just make it a challenge, so we’re better off just going home. She’s more likely to leave us alone when she knows where we are. Otherwise she’ll come up with some emergency to drag us back in." Vic had to stop at a red light, and without warning, he suddenly leaned over and kissed Mac hard.

"I was referring to you sucking me off in the change room, actually." Mac had to laugh when the blare of a horn behind them forced Vic to let his lips go with a muttered curse. "Unless, of course, you think that the salesclerks _didn’t_ eavesdrop and there weren’t customers in the other change stalls. But I’ll be good and let you keep your illusions. For now."

Vic shook his head, deciding it wasn’t worth the effort to point out that he hadn’t denied the charge of enjoying public sex. "We’re having two completely different conversations. What a shock," he said dryly. "Are you sure you wouldn’t rather order in?" he suggested after an appreciative glance at the long-limbed man sprawled in the seat next to him.

"That depends. Do I get to use you as a dinner plate?"

Surprised into a chuckle, Vic glanced sidelong at Mac. "I think I’m afraid now. I was thinking of using _you_ as a serving platter, which was why I suggested it. But I’m versatile. I’m perfectly willing to wear the food."

"What you are is easy and desperately wanting to get some, so you’re willing to do almost anything to ensure that happens. Good thing I’m so irresistible," Mac smirked. "And we’ll compromise. We’ll get take away from my favorite Chinese place on Spadina. They don’t deliver, but they’re worth the extra time. The crispy pork is to die for."

"Fine, but you can find someplace to park. It’s damn near impossible in Chinatown. Sounds good though. That kind of Chinese we can agree on."

"In other words I shouldn’t order the fish with its eyes still in its head, even if it is cooked," Mac laughed, noticing Vic turn slightly green. "Poor baby, I make life so _hard_ , don’t I?"

"Hard has its place. I prefer that it not be dinner."

"Hunh?" Mac shook his head to clear it. "You were talking; I heard the words coming out; but that last part didn’t make any sense at all."

Vic didn’t bother explaining. If Mac couldn’t figure that out on his own, it was a waste of time trying. "Just let me know when we’re getting close so I can keep an eye out for a parking spot."

"Still giving me orders. When will you ever learn?" Mac sighed but nonetheless kept an eye out.

"If you’re going to take every sentence as an order, this is going to be a very long night," Vic muttered.

"I thought that was the plan," Mac snickered, pointing out a spot being vacated.

Vic sped into the space before anyone else could take it. Once the truck was parked, he turned and curled a hand around the nape of Mac’s neck to pull him into a kiss.

Moaning, Mac responded enthusiastically for long moments before pushing Vic away. "I thought we were here to get _food_ , Mansfield, not create liquid protein."

"Any reason why we can’t do both?" Vic slid out of the truck and walked around the sidewalk, narrowly missing being knocked over by a very determined elderly Asian woman who seemed to think he was invisible. With a shake of his head, he sidestepped and moved to Mac’s side. "So which way? Which restaurant?"

"Oh, I don’t know; how about not wanting to get arrested for public indecency and spend the night incarcerated? You know she’d leave us there just for the hell of it, right?" Mac replied sotto voce as he easily weaved his way through the crowd, finding all the empty spots to slide into with no difficulty at all as he headed for the small restaurant with what he considered the best food in Chinatown.

"What a baby. We’re not going to get arrested for a kiss." Vic followed Mac through the crowds, pulling a face when he saw the ducks and pigs hanging in the front window of the small restaurant that Mac entered. "This better be good," he hissed, making sure no one else could hear him.

"What a baby," Mac rejoined with a slight smirk on his face. "And a wimpy one at that. You realize that you get bacon from the same place, right? Pig is pig no matter how," Mac snickered, "you slice it."

"Yes, I know my bacon, ham and pork come from a pig. I don’t normally use the body as part of the decor though!" Vic growled.

A cute little waitress’s face lit up as she recognized Mac and quickly came over to greet him with a smile and a quick bow. Mac smiled back and launched into a torrent of Chinese, and soon the two were chatting and laughing even as the waitress wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to another girl to take to the kitchen.

Mac walked over to the display cabinet and critically examined the meat in the window, pointing to the pieces he wanted. These two were whisked away to be cut and prepared. Moving to a small table next to the cash, Mac sat down and motioned for Vic to join him as a pot of green tea appeared with two cups. "There, order done, now we take a load off and enjoy the complimentary tea while it cooks," he grinned at the older man as he poured into the little cups with no handles for both of them.

"I hope you got rice or noodles or something to go with that," Vic said as he picked up one of the cups and sipped tentatively. "Not bad," he decided, taking another mouthful.

"You’ll have to wait and see," Mac smirked as he downed his own cup and refilled it. "Oh suck it up," Mac laughed at the look on Vic’s face, a combination of trepidation and fear.

~*~

"So?" Mac asked from where he was sprawled, naked and sticky from sauce, food and being licked, on Vic’s living room floor with the owner of said floor naked and sticky next to him. "Best damned Chinese you ever had, right?"

"The food was good; the presentation was better." Vic grinned wickedly as he leaned over and licked a bit of sauce that he’d missed from Mac’s chest. "But now I think it’s time for dessert." He shifted to kneel straddling Mac, hands lightly braced on the lanky thief’s chest, their erections lying side by side between them.

"I’m surprised you managed to restrain yourself as long as you did considering you’ve been... frustrated... for the better part of the day. So is this where your freakish control snaps and you ravage poor, innocent me?" Mac teased on a breathy moan, his hands coming up to clamp onto Vic’s hips, whether to hold Vic still or goad him on Mac wasn’t quite sure.

"Poor, innocent you?" Vic repeated in disbelief. "Maybe in a previous life!" He leaned forward to kiss Mac, deciding to silence him before anything even less believable came from his lips.

Biting down hard on Vic’s lower lip in retaliation, Mac bucked upwards, rubbing their cocks together enticingly before squirming out from underneath the older man. "You’re gonna have to do better than that if you want my ass, Mansfield. I think I need to take a shower and get all the stickiness off," Mac teased as he stood and sauntered towards the bathroom.

The idea of a shower appealed to Vic as well, especially with a wet, naked, slick Mac sharing it. He followed Mac, stopping long enough to grab a fresh towel from the linen closet as he passed, and crowded up behind his partner under the hot spray. "Good idea," he praised, hands holding Mac’s hips.

"Horn dog," Mac chuckled mildly as he reached for the soap before turning around to face Vic. Lathering up his hands, he handed the cake to the other man and then began to wash Vic’s rather fine-looking chest.

"You realize we’re giving her one helluva show," he had to say as he began to flick his thumbs back and forth over rapidly firming nipples. "Kinda pisses me off. Not even this is private, you know? I’d like just once to be able to enjoy a ‘first time’ without being watched."

"I know," Vic nodded. "But if I let myself think about it, starts to drive me crazy. I refuse to let her take over any more of my life, and if that means ignoring her invasion of my privacy, so be it. I’m not going to stop living because I’m on fucking candid camera." He ran his soapy hands over Mac’s hips and ass, kneading the firm globes as he urged Mac closer.

Mac decided to heed Vic’s pseudo-advice for the moment. Besides, he could always break in and steal the tape if she’d made one. He hadn’t been one of the best thieves in the Tang family for nothing, after all.

Smiling at the slightly shorter man, Mac purred seductively, "I hope you’re intending to do more than just feel up the merchandise, Mansfield. And try not to bruise the buns; I’d like to be able to sit down at the party tomorrow night."

"If you can’t sit down, it won’t be because I _bruised_ your ass," Vic snickered.

"Asshole," Mac snorted. "If that’s supposed to seduce me into letting you get a piece of ass, you really need to work on your technique."

"Mac, you’re naked in my shower. I think we’re long past the seduction stage and into the raw fucking stage." Vic yanked him closer and kissed Mac hard, their erections sliding together easily between their soap- and water-slicked bodies.

Not willing to give in quite so easily, Mac slid one hand away and reached between their grinding cocks to cup Vic’s, squeezing it and stroking it playfully.

"Mmmm, skillful thief’s hands," Vic murmured, arching his back to press into the nimble fingers while his own rubbed lightly at Mac’s opening.

Mac couldn’t resist. "And you’re obviously from law enforcement; after all, you seem to know the quickest way to do a full cavity search."

"Oh, I’m just getting started. I know you criminal types. I need to be thorough." Vic pushed harder until a fingertip slid inside Mac. He nibbled a path along Mac’s throat, nipping and laving the small hurts with light strokes of his tongue, while thrusting into Mac’s hand.

"Is this where you say up against the wall and spread ‘em?" Mac moaned, head falling forward to rest on Vic’s shoulder even as his own hand squeezed a little tighter and began to twist as it slid back and forth along Vic’s cock.

Vic groaned. "I really need to fuck you unconscious." Taking Mac’s suggestion, he spun the younger man around to face the wall. "Brace yourself," he warned an instant before his cock was nudging against Mac’s hole.

"Police brutality," Mac groaned. "God, I love it!" Resting his forehead against the cool tile of the shower wall, Mac clenched his fists and his back arched as he relaxed into Vic’s thrust, taking the older man inside with a heated groan.

"I think you can expect a long sentence," Vic rasped, his own forehead pressed to Mac’s shoulder as he slid deeper and deeper until he couldn’t go any farther. "Fuck, you’re tight," he panted, fingers gripping Mac’s hips hard enough to bruise as he fought to remain still until Mac grew accustomed to him.

"Been a while," Mac panted, his fists slowly unclenching and spreading so that he could brace himself more effectively against the wall. "Since I hooked up with the Director and you two, actually.

"And I think I can handle a long sentence, provided it’s hard labor. Think you can keep me in line?"

Vic snorted a laugh. "It’ll be hard," he murmured against Mac’s ear just before nibbling on the soft lobe. "But I think I can handle it." One hand slid forward over Mac’s hip to curl around his cock and start to jerk him in counterpoint to Vic’s thrusts.

Mac managed a chuckled groan as their conversation played over in his head. "You realize we sound like a really bad gay porn movie?" he snorted, breath coming in soft pants.

"Well, we have to give the Director her money’s worth," Vic retorted. "Audio to go with the video." He increased the strength of his thrusts, his hand tightening around Mac’s cock.

"Just so long as we don’t end up on the local porn store," Mac grunted. Bracing his arms more firmly against the tile, he began to thrust his body backwards, meeting Vic slam for slam. "Oh God, yeah," he groaned before dissolving into broken Chinese as his prostate was stimulated with each thrust of their bodies.

Vic simply drove into Mac, gasping when Mac’s orgasm made him clench down on Vic’s cock. He kept moving, his hand still stroking Mac’s sensitive cock, until he came as well, groaning his pleasure into Mac’s ear. He slumped against his partner, chest heaving as he gasped for air.

After a moment, Vic snickered. "Damn, I made you speak in tongues!"

Mac snarled pathetically, knocking his head back to connect with Vic’s forehead. "Asshole," he muttered. "You make me speak in tongues more than I care to admit, and I wouldn’t exactly call what I say polite! But keep living in your deluded little world. You’re kind of adorable when you do that."

Vic only chuckled. "Whatever you say, Mac. We both know you came hard enough to see stars. And I don’t know about you, but I’m looking forward to repeating the experience. Often."

Mac quirked an eyebrow. "So does that mean we’re going steady now? Kindly get yourself out of and off of my ass so I can clean up and get to bed. I’m exhausted."

Carefully withdrawing, Vic backed away and quickly cleaned himself up. "This mean you’re going to stick around for breakfast?"

"Looks that way." Mac grinned, stepping under the spray to rinse off. Shutting off the tap, he stepped out and followed Vic into the bedroom, snickering when he saw the sheets on the bed.

"Those look kind of familiar," he chuckled. "I seem to recall lying on them once before. Of course, you weren’t real impressed to have me in your bed then. My, how times change." And with that, Mac slid between the sheets and made himself comfortable.

About to slide into bed as well, Vic paused when the phone rang. He glared at it and leaned over to pull the plug out of the wall. "Forget it," he snarled, with a dirty look up at the ceiling fixture. "We’re going to sleep now. We’ll be at work in the morning, on time." He flicked the light off, vaguely wondering about night vision cameras but too tired and relaxed to really care.

He slid in behind Mac, spooning up against him with a contented sigh. "I always knew it was better to be naughty than nice," he murmured.

Mac laughed quietly. "Could have told you that a long time ago."

Pressing a kiss to the back of Mac’s neck, Vic chuckled. "I had to wait for the right lump of coal that I was sure would turn into a diamond."

"My ass wasn’t that tight, Victor," Mac snickered. "But the thought’s nice."

At that point, Vic gave up. "Good night, Mac," he half groaned, simply drawing Mac closer as he settled down for the night.

"Good night, Vic," Mac chuckled. "And merry Christmas."

END


End file.
